


Nova Commits Acts of Serious Arson to Commemorate Lesbian Visibility Day

by PennyFaiHarmony



Category: Apocrypha of an Iconoclast
Genre: F/F, hooo boy that’s a big fire!, im so sorry everyone, joke story, not so slow burn, nova gets wild, yikes ouch it burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyFaiHarmony/pseuds/PennyFaiHarmony
Summary: It’s April 26, and Nova had just realized what day it was! What better way to celebrate the occasion than by doing the one thing she loves the most?





	Nova Commits Acts of Serious Arson to Commemorate Lesbian Visibility Day

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Deos, and the entire AoaI rp server:  
> I am so sorry lol

Nova stepped out onto the stone tiled floor of Kudamono Tower’s exterior, greeting the new day with a smile. She had just gotten word from Granny Rococo of the special occasion going on that day, with giant streamers displaying the lesbian flag hanging across the tower. It was a lovely day, with an even lovelier meaning!

However, Nova had an objective that day beyond enjoying the festivities, (respecting trans lesbians, toppling governments, etc.) and that was to commit some good ol’ arson! She had been looking forward to it all week, clutching her unlit torch tightly in her hands, as she bounced around. She decided the poor little shack off to the side of the tower would be her victim. No one had ever lived there to her knowledge, so it was the perfect target! As the fire raged she took in the lovely sight and exclaimed, “hell yeah lesbians!!!” And went back to the tower. 

Later that day, she found out that terfs lived in that shack. Nova smiled, knowing that nothing of value was truely lost.

The end.


End file.
